


He's so Bad (but He Does it So Well)

by gunboots



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, I'm so sorry, M/M, and this is what happens, hope van dyne is a queen and is cooler than you, hope's judgement needs to be like its own genre, i just wanted scott lang pining for sam wilson, i want more of scott's gang of bros to just hang ok, idk this is another thing i wanted ok, rarepair hell, rom-com hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you want to date me." Scott says for the millionth time because this is THE FALCON. And he wasn't lying when he said that he WAS his favorite superhero.</p><p>Sam Wilson flashes his tv-perfect white teeth. Scott does not swoon because Scott has done hard time, has fought convicts and evil billionaires alike and he does not SWOON.</p><p>"I'll pick you up at eight. Try not to embarrass yourself too much." Sam laughs, before turning on his heel and getting back on his bike. It's all very rom-com.</p><p>"...Damn homie, you got it bad." Luis observes, swatting him on the back. "Cassie's gonna love her new step-dad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's so Bad (but He Does it So Well)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I legit told twitter I wanted and needed (I'm so sorry, you know who you are). I have no excuse I???? I really liked Ant-Man and this just came out of me because I love the idea of Scott Lang and Sam Wilson being superhero boyfriends. Hi party of one for rarepair hell. Also the idea that Cassie would have Sam Wilson and Scott Lang as like superhero superdads and eventually grow up into Stature really, really fulfills me ok. I don't even care there are not plans for a Young Avengers movie (yet). Does Falcon even ride a bike? Idk he does here I guess. Also I guess timeline wise, this takes place before CA:Civil War??? Handwavey fanfic logic Steve and Bucky are fine atm. 
> 
> The title is from a Taylor Swift song, why do you expect anything else from me ok. Also I tried to spellcheck and grammar check as well as I could but ya...

There's a lot no one really prepares you for when you go from ex-convict to superhero. One of which is what to do when you start casually, low-key dating one of your fellow Avengers. Who just happens to be the same guy you kind of humiliated on his home turf.

"I can't believe you want to date me." Scott says for the millionth time because this is THE FALCON. And he wasn't lying when he said that he WAS his favorite superhero.

Sam Wilson flashes his tv-perfect white teeth. Scott does not swoon because Scott has done hard time, has fought convicts and evil billionaires alike and he does not SWOON.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Try not to embarrass yourself too much." Sam laughs, before turning on his heel and getting back on his bike. It's all very rom-com.

"...Damn homie, you got it bad." Luis observes, swatting him on the back. "Cassie's gonna love her new step-dad."

"Shut up." Scott says without any real heat, but he doesn't steer his gaze away as Wilson lets the bike engine rev and speeds off onto the road. Kurt and Dave begin to sing an acapella version of a Carly Rae Jepson song.

He both loves and hates his friends.

\---

So the thing with Hope is.

It failed miserably.

Scott and Hope are better people, in better places now, but it doesn't change the fact they as a couple failed miserably. They're friends now, and he suspects that he's probably the closest Hope has to a BEST friend, but still. He figures he should tell her (and Hank) about it all because well, you know. 

This could all be awkward.

"Called it." Is all Hope says as he lies broken, and bruised on the training mat of Hank's home gym. They're trying to work on grappling and while Scott's gotten better--he's still not on her level yet.

"You're not exactly subtle Scott." Hank agrees from where he's making notes about Hope's new suit. "It was embarrassing listening to you swoon as he kicked your ass."

"I didn't SWOON." Scott feels more than a little light-headed and his ribs ACHE but he has his pride still.

"You did, you really did." Hope sniffs, and continues to stretch. "Get up off the floor. We're up for round three."

Scott groans and figures that's probably the close he's getting to 'acceptance' from them. 

Which is touching.

If not for the bruises.

\---

His ex-wife takes it with a little less grace, but for reasons he doesn't expect.

"Why would he want to date YOU?" Maggie asks, sounding more like his best friend than she has in years. She's stirring salad together for their weekly dinner. Paxton guffaws from where he's preparing the steaks. Scott tries to remember that he'd rather take their teasing over hostility but it is just SO hard sometimes. 

"Called it." Paxton murmurs and Scott makes a note to wonder about what the hell he's doing that makes everyone think he's THIS hung up over a fellow super hero.

"Anyways, I'm just letting you know...he maybe around if...things..." He doesn't think things will be awkward around Cassie. She likes Hope well enough, still likes to see Hope. But this is the Falcon, this is an avenger. A MALE avenger, and well--

"You know, Cassie did ask for a Falcon action figure at the store. She said she wanted to give it to you for your birthday since 'he's daddy's favorite'." Maggie says, tone factual.

"Ha ha." 

"She made her own gift wrap too. Has little drawings of you and him holding hands." Paxton agrees, and continues to add spices to the marinade.

Scott sighs loudly.

\---

(Cassie did buy him a figure of the Falcon. He carefully folds the wrapping paper into his bag and hangs it up on his wall because his little girl is so thoughtful. Luis and the others just continue to smile like the assholes they are.)

\---

So fine. 

Everyone knows that he may or may not have a crush on the Falcon.

And alright, so the date goes really well and they end up making plans for the second. Then a third, then a fourth.

And maybe, a few months in they're starting to reach the steady phase.

Which is fine, completely fine.

He's just...not so prepared for the publicity that comes with it.

\---

"Just smile and wave." Is all that comes out of Sam's mouth when the paparazzi bombard them outside of a very nice restaurant for their half year anniversary (not that Scott was counting...or that it's in his google calendar with little emojis or anything.)

Cassie squeals in delight at all the camera flashes and wiggles in Scott's arms. 

"I feel like we've just become the b-list version of Captain America and the Winter Soldier." Scott says out of the corner of his mouth, smile still in place.

Wilson laughs, and it's genuine and adorable and Scott so doesn't care that someone is asking if they're getting married any time soon because he wishes he could just stare at it forever. Wilson is laughing because of HIM.

"I can't wait to see our ship name." Scott maybe has composed some mentally in his head.

But he's NEVER telling anyone on pain of death.

\---

The Paparazzi are relentless.

It's almost like when he was first busted for his big heist but not even the same at all. He makes the mistake once of looking himself up on google image search then closes the browser and feeling concerned the rest of the evening.

And maybe, a little flattered but you know. Still. 

He gets used to fame as much as he can. For being thought of as a part of a pair and life goes on as per usual.

He's just...not prepared when he comes home one day to CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA at his apartment while Luis makes waffles out of nervous habit and mostly awe and Kurt and Dave just stare and stare.

"Um...hi?" He's still aching from his practice match with Hope. He thinks he's getting to the same level she is on disabling with your thighs but he can never quite tell.

"Thank you for the waffles." Captain America says to Luis, who definitely SWOONS a little and gets up to greet Scott.

Scott already knows where this is headed.

\---

"Before you say anything, I'd just like to point out last time was a fluke and really you should be more worried that Sam will hurt me.” Scott says, sentence a rush. Captain America just raises a brow at him and Scott still can’t believe Captain America is in his ROOM. (They’ve since upgraded since Hank hired him to be a hero on a permanent basis but his shared apartment with his friends is NOTHING on the same level that Captain America is used to he’s sure.) 

“Well…ok, but I’m here to ask for your help on another mission.” Captain America explains, but he does a small shrug. “Besides, way I see it. You two are happy, don’t need my interference.” 

“Oh…um, thanks?” Scott is pretty sure Captain America just gave him his blessings but, he’ll reflect on that later (i.e. scream to Luis and the guys and maybe Hope). “What kind of job is it?” 

\---

Weeks later, a successful mission under his belt and his head on Sam’s lap, Scott tries to reflect on the many ways superhero as a career choice has changed his life. He’s a little sore from breaking and entering into Latveria and barely escaping with Cap, but right now he’s at peace.

“So, I have to admit…I never actually expected I’d be dating a superhero.” He says after a moment, Sam’s fingers in his hair. Sam just laughs, the one he loves oh so much.

“Funny, I never thought I’d be dating the ex-con who humiliated me.” Scott must make a face because Sam leans down to kiss him softly. “Don’t worry, I found you ruggedly handsome even then.”

“Really.” Scott doesn’t fill with glee that the Falcon found him charming at first sight. Seriously. He doesn’t.

“Really.” Sam agrees, and even if it is a little placating Scott will take it.


End file.
